<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博闪】中城病人 by IreneSheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818996">【博闪】中城病人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng'>IreneSheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, But is quite cold?, M/M, Mentioned WA Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 6 Epsode 16, Smut, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After thew out by Iris, Barry went to the STAR Lab, and he met Nash, which may not be Nash himself.<br/>接616，被假艾瑞斯赶走的巴里回到实验室，遇到了纳什。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Harrison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博闪】中城病人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴里被自己的妻子赶出了家门。<br/>他们有过争执，但是没有这样吵过架，艾瑞斯甚至用他的父母来戳他的心。他突然觉得自己不认识从小和她一起长大的妻子了。<br/>这不是他目前唯一的危机，他正在失去神速力。他的生理状况正再一次经历翻天覆地的变化，上次他处在昏迷当中，没有什么明显的感觉，但是现在，他能明显感到自己气短、头晕，他的肢体不自觉地发抖、痉挛，冷汗经常浸湿他的脊背，有时每走一步他都觉得自己要被撕裂了。除了一直在监控他的生理数据的凯特琳，没有人看出他在经历什么。忍受痛苦曾经并非他所擅长，但现在他已经驾轻就熟。生理上的痛苦是一回事，心理上的压力更让他难以忍受。如果他彻底失去速度，有多少无辜的生命会从他手指的缝隙里溜走？他们是否因他而死？如果中城失去闪电侠，有多少原本隐而不发的罪犯和邪恶组织会肆意伤害普通人？<br/>他从危机当中活了下来，但中城和他的朋友们还是要承受闪电侠死亡的结果，就像个命运给他的绝妙讽刺。 <br/>巴里回到自己在实验室的休息室。环视房间一周，他才突然意识到自己到底有多少个晚上没有回家而是在这里休息了。他有充足的洗漱用品和换洗衣物，他之前从没发现这个问题，他和艾瑞斯的感情是否出了什么问题？他们已经有多少个夜晚没有相拥而眠了？更不要说享受鱼水之欢了……巴里坐在床沿上抹了一把脸，手腕上红色的显示器无情地提醒他他现在的状态。呆坐了一会儿，他拿起需要的物品，打算去冲个澡。<br/>今夜的尖端实验室空无一人，拉尔夫暂时承担了夜巡的工作，西斯科和凯特琳各自回家休息，巴里终于敢露出痛苦的神色。他一步一步地往前挪，连抬起脚的力气都没了，今天为了乔他几乎榨干了自己细胞里最后的神速力，没了高速恢复的能力，今天的运动给他的身体带来了很大的损伤，他的肌肉在叫嚣着酸痛，膝盖和腰也僵了，小腿好像灌了铅。他寄希望在热水上，希望一个热水澡能缓解他的疲倦。<br/>尖端实验室的浴室是和健身房配套在一起的，曾经的员工福利。淋浴室可以容纳5个人同时冲澡，一个人就显得有些空。哗哗的热水浇在地上，腾起一大片水雾。巴里闭着眼睛仰起头，让热水打在脸上，没有注意到一个逐渐靠近的脚步声。<br/>“巴里。”<br/>突然有人喊他的名字。<br/>巴里吓了一跳，他抹掉脸上的水回头，看到了纳什。他忘记纳什也是实验室的常住人口了。他和纳什打了个招呼，在蒸腾的水雾里看不太清纳什的表情。<br/>“今天发生了这么多，还要加班？”纳什走到巴里旁边的花洒下，打开了阀门。<br/>“嗯，”巴里不想提和艾瑞斯吵架的事，“有些关于神速力的想法需要验证。”纳什打湿自己的头发，点了点头。两个人陷入了一种奇异的沉默之中，巴里内心烦躁不想说话，纳什不知道该说什么。过了一会儿，巴里听到纳什说，“你的肌肉量掉了很多。”<br/>除了凯特琳，还没有人这样明确地说出他生理上的变化，而这个人居然是纳什。他和纳什没有……那么熟，不像斯旺或者哈里，他和其他威尔斯们更像同事。<br/>巴里还没说话，纳什就继续说道，“失去神速力……是什么感觉？”<br/>巴里的动作顿住了，哗哗的水声里他轻声说道：“感觉就像正在死去。”<br/>水声再次占据了空间。巴里再冲了一下脊背就关掉了花洒，拿起毛巾搭在头上。简单擦了擦头发，他才把浴巾裹在自己腰上。纳什那里水声还在继续，巴里简单招呼了一声就要离开，却在下一秒被拉回了花洒下。<br/>温热的水流浇在脸上巴里一时间睁不开眼，他突然意识到冒险家纳什的力气到底有多大，他想挣开双手却被死死钳住，疼痛的肌肉这个时候根本帮不上忙。“纳……”他想出声质问，下唇却被人咬住。巴里僵在原地，感到有人仔细帮他擦掉了眼睛周围的水。他睁开眼睛，“……威尔斯博士……”<br/>他吻过HR，和哈里恋爱过一段时间。<br/>……和斯旺上过床。<br/>他看着那张脸，一时间无法确定自己在哪里，面前的人是谁。<br/>对面的人再次凑了过来，吻住他的唇。他被抓住的双手已经解脱，他可以逃走，但他没有。源源不断的热水从花洒里浇下来，巴里不知道自己耳朵里的水声是他们接吻的响动还是热水洒在地上的声音。围着他的腰的浴巾被扯下来丢到一旁，巴里感到一双有力的臂膀环住了他的腰。两具浇满了热水的躯体如此滑腻，巴里被人抱进怀里。抱住他的人用力太过，他觉得自己的肋骨被勒得生疼。但是集中在某一个地方尖锐的疼痛缓解了他全身的疼痛，他的注意力在自己的肋骨上，自然忽视了其他部位的痛楚。他快速地吸气，想缓解掉肋骨处的疼痛。抱着他的人能感到他的身体起起伏伏，肌肤之间贴近又离开。巴里的肩膀被咬了一口，渗出了鲜血很快就被水流冲走，他的大脑还没来得及处理这些就被人狠狠推到墙上。他的胸腔里嗡嗡地疼，双腿之间也被人挤了进来。只被草草地扩张了两下，所以真正被插入的时候巴里挣扎着叫出了声。闯进来的人明显也弄疼了自己，他抱着巴里没有开始动作，反而轻轻抚了两下巴里的脊背，像是安抚。天地都摇摇晃晃，巴里睁着眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙地盯着上方的花洒和天花板。不断浇下来的水流和伏在他身上的人的发梢在他的视野里进进出出。快感一直无法突破痛感对这具身体的辖制，无力地在巴里的神经末梢上跳跃，激不起一点火花。巴里的阴茎一直都软趴趴地垂在那里没有勃起，被内射之后身体也只是例行公事地抖了一下。<br/>压在巴里身上的人等了一会儿才退出来，他让巴里继续靠在墙上，自己缓缓跪了下去把巴里的阴茎纳入嘴里。最直接的刺激终于让巴里有了点反应，对方又缓缓把手指插入巴里的后穴，配合着刺激巴里的前列腺。<br/>这样的快感应该是很激烈的，他生殖器上最敏感的部位都在被爱抚。但是痛觉还是统御他的神经的绝对君王，快感只能偶尔冒出头。追逐快乐的本能让巴里想要更多，发觉巴里终于有反应了的那个人一遍又一遍用唇舌刺激巴里的阴茎。虽然在被人口，但巴里隐约觉得自己才是被操的那个。他被操纵着，任由对方探入自己后穴的手指越来越多。他已经没有高速恢复的能力了，后穴如果被撕裂会很麻烦。干他的人似乎也没想太突破他的极限，在巴里射了几次之后终于善罢甘休。<br/>巴里觉得自己的呼吸越来越快，细碎的金星出现在他的视野里。他在浴室里待了太久了，以至于在对方又一次压在自己身上索取的时候晕了过去。</p><p>等巴里醒来，他已经在自己的休息室里了。他的周身干燥，连头发都已经吹干。他一动不动地盯着天花板，想知道昨晚的威尔斯博士究竟是谁。也不知道是想不出答案还是不想相信自己的答案，巴里慢慢蜷成一团，觉得自己更疼了。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>